Promise Me
by Cartoonfreak22
Summary: *Spoiler Alert* A different ending to kingdom hearts II that is more involved around the romance of Sora and Kairi. Will they admit they love each other? or will they show it? SoraXKairi


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts II or anything related (if I did there would have been much more fluff ^-^)*****spoiler alert*(do not read if you don't want to ruin the ending)**

Cartoonfreak22: Hey there, I know I haven't written for my other story in a while but it seems that I am at some sort of road block. Don't worry I'll think of something. Anyway, I just finished Kingdom Hearts II (yes I know that came out a while ago) and although I loved the ending and everything that happened between Sora and Kairi, it just didn't satisfy me. Sora and Kairi, obviously, like/love each other and they needed a sweet happy ending together, after all sora had helped every couple in the worlds with their romance issues. Plus he blushed when Will and Elizabeth hugged because he was thinking of Kairi…ooooooooH!

I know some people are going to tell me, "Sora doesn't like Kairi, he likes Riku. That's why he cried when he found him. Blah blah blah." Okay, 1) Sora cried when he found Riku because some people said that he was dead and sora was happy that his best friend didn't die. 2) I am not a SoraXRiku fan, I am a SoraXKairi fan. I'm not a homophobe, but I just don't see the couple happening. 3) THIS IS A SORAXKAIRI FANFIC, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE COUPLE THAN PLZ DON'T READ IT! I DON'T WANT TO GET ANY HATE MAIL PLZ.

p.s. if the words are in italics, they are in Sora's head.

This is how I pictured the ending to Kingdom Hearts II. Hey, it made me go "awwww…."

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';

Sora sat next to Riku on the beach, just listening to the soft hum of the waves as they hit the shore, barely grazing their feet as they sat. The sun was about to set and the moment seemed perfect. But to Sora, one thing was missing, Kairi.

Sora closed his eyes slowly, still listening to the waves that splashed near him, and remembered her face. Her beautiful red hair flowed gracefully in the air, and her warm face shone with a brightness almost equal to the sun. He still remembered the felling of her body against his when she hugged him. Her warmth spread across his body and sent waves of adrenaline though out his body. He was nervous, but it was something he had wanted to do for a very long time, hold her close. He just wanted to hold her in his arms again, everything would be perfect then. Her soothing voice spoke his name ever so soothingly; it calmed him to hear her sweat voice. She said it again and again but then it turned into Riku's deep voice and sora opened his eyes with a start.

"Sora?" Whispered Riku

"hm?"

"I think it's for you."

Riku handed Sora a letter that he had gotten from the bottle he had found drifting in the water. Sora carefully took the letter and read it out loud at first and then to himself.

"Thinking of you, wherever you are." Started Sora "_We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend."_

As sora continued to read, he found that he could hear Kairi reading it along with him, and eventually, reading it to him.

"_Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky—one sky, one destiny."_

As sora finished the letter, a smile appeared on his face. In small lettering, Kairi's name was written at the bottom of the page. Kairi wanted to help him, she wanted to fight by his side. The thought of her joining him made him feel warm inside, in his heart.

A bright light appeared in front of Sora, and he lowered the letter from his face. It was a big, and beautiful light, of which Sora couldn't take his eyes off of.

"Light." Stated Riku, as he stared at the same striking light in front of him.

"The door to light…" gasped Sora as he truly realized what it was.

Sora stood quickly, ready to finally go through the door, the door he had been searching for his entire journey. After his long journey, here was the door, standing right in front of him waiting for him to approach and go through. No enemies to fight, and no trials to go through, just a simple door waiting to be passed.

He noticed Riku still standing on the beach with a mesmerized look on his face, like he didn't know what he was going to do.

"We'll go together." Stated sora as he offered Riku his hand to join him.

"…Yeah" whispered Riku as he softly took Sora's hand and stood next to him.

The light that was The Door to Light grew as Sora got bolder and stepped forward into the growing light, riku close behind him. Both were enveloped quietly and peacefully by the powerful light.

;';';';';';';';

The ocean moved smoothly like a piece of soft silk as the sun was about to set on another peaceful day. The sound of waves could be heard as they hit land and neither a person nor an animal was in sight. Out in the distance, two blue lights could be seen falling from the great heaven down to Earth. Those two objects were Sora and Riku, enveloped in a brilliant blue flam and falling straight for the water.

As they fell into the water, all was peaceful again, still not a sound was heard. The water became sharp but then calmed once the commotion was done with. Sora resurfaced with a gasp and Riku appeared right next to him. He shook his head in order to get the wet pieces of hair out of his face with little success. The water was warm during this time of year. It had been warmed during the summer and was warm enough to swim in again.

Sora looked around, trying to determine where Riku was and where they both were. But I kind voice called out to them and caught Sora's full attention.

"Sora! Riku!"

At the sound of the voice Sora turned quickly, mouth agape, in the direction of the sound and the person standing on the beach waiting for them—waiting for him.

Kairi stood on the beach and waved to the bobbing figures in the ocean. She smiled at the thought that Sora and Riku were back. Sora was back, she had dreamed of this moment for a very long time. He was here, and he was going to stay home and with her, just like when they were kids.

Sora gave an enthusiastic cry as he first turned to Riku, who gave a small chuckle, and then started to swim full speed toward the shore, and toward his Kairi.

Kairi saw Sora's frantic swim toward the beach and she couldn't hold in how happy she felt knowing he was back. She bit her bottom lip as she couldn't hold it in any longer. She left the warm, beach and plunged into the ocean's waters running toward sora. She tripped a few times over waves that crashed against her legs but continued forward, pushing to get to sora. Kairi saw how sora had finally gotten footing on the ocean floor and now was running towards her, with a huge smile across his face. She had noticed slightly that Riku had given up trying to keep up with sora and had started walking while sora continued his run towards her.

As Sora and Kairi got closer and closer, Kairi jumped up from the ocean and Sora caught her in waiting arms. They both laughed as sora twirled her around out of joy of finally having her in his arms again, hugging her strongly with his hands pressed firmly to her back and waist while hers wrapped around his neck, her neck rubbing affectionately against his chest.

A few waves bumped against Sora and he lost his balance due to the extra weight of Kairi and the constantly moving water. He fell onto his back with Kairi, still clinging to him, fell on top of him. The water seemed to recede voluntarily as to not to drown them. Both teens giggled from what had just occurred and out of excitement of finally holding each other again.

Kairi raised her head off of Sora's chest and looked him in his sparkling dark blue eyes. He mimicked her by looking her in her silvery blue eyes. Blushes appeared on both their faces as they truly realized how close their faces were to each other and at the position Kairi had on top of Sora, but neither moved from their places.

Sora smiled a Kairi softly and then he reached for his bag on his left leg. Kairi felt his body shift beneath her as he retrieved a small trinket from his bag. He lifted it up to Kairi and she saw that it was her lucky charm that she had given him when they were younger. She looked from the lucky charm to sora and in a flash, sora had turned into roxas and then flashed back to Sora. In Sora's eyes, Kairi had flashed to Namine before turning back to her true self.

Kairi took the charm in her hands and continued to look at sora's stunning eyes. He looked back at her lovingly, a look of wanting a desire. Whatever he wanted, she was sure that she wanted it too. Kairi's face turned even redder as she moved her face closer to Sora's and half closed her eyes.

"w-we're back." Sora stammered as he moved his head closer to Kairi in response to her previous movement.

Kairi moved forward still, until their lips were but a whispers length away.

"you're home." Kairi whispered as she moved her lips to meet sora's. her eyes closed, as did his, as she felt the warmth of his soft lips.

As sora felt her lips on his, he felt like time had stopped and he was left to enjoy Kairi's moist, smooth lips on his own. He felt Kairi pull his neck forward as she deepened the kiss with him-- feeling her desperation to express how much she had felt for him. Sora's hand moved from her waist to her check as he cupped the side of her face and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. One of Kairi's hands moved from his neck to his hair, playing with it fondly as he pushed his neck forward to feel her more.

Unwillingly, both pulled apart from each other but they did not move far away, their lip still lingered as close as a breath's wisp. Each breathed heavily and still lingered in each other's eyes.

"Sora," Kairi whispered, " I missed you, so much." She tucked her head in the crook under his neck and carefully placed small kisses on his neck.

"K-Kairi," Sora groaned as his skin tingled beneath her soft lips. "I don't know what I'd do without you. Please, don't every leave me again."

Kairi stopped her teasing of Sora and looked into his eyes, they were serious with love and desire, like he never wanted to lose her.

"I won't"

Sora cupped her check in his hand and brought her forehead to meet his, their lips nearly touching.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

To seal their promise to each other, their lips met once again in a more passionate dance. Each other starving for each other. Their lips moved in time with one another, each tasting the other and taking every part of each others' body.

Mid kiss, sora released kairi, his lips still grazing hers and whispered:

"I love you Kairi."

As he dove back into the kiss with Kairi, she was able to mumble against his lips.

"I love you too Sora."

;';';';';';';';';';';';

On the beach, Riku had met back up with King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy and each shared their exchanges of happiness of seeing each other again. After the friends had caught up with each other, they looked back at Sora and Kairi. The two teens were locked in each other's embrace and their love for one another radiated. It seemed to send ripples through the ocean.

"It's about time that he told her." Goofy stated as he nodded in approval of Sora's actions, "He missed her lots while we were on the adventure."

"Yeah," quacked Donald "Now they're both happy now that they have each other."

"Yeah…" Riku sighed as he continued to look at the couple.

King Mickey looked up at Riku with concern. Riku's face seemed to be etched in sadness in the slightest.

"Riku, you okay?"

Riku acknowledged Mickey was there with a nod, "Yeah, I'm fine Mickey, they're happy. She loves him," he sighed "and he loves her."

;';';';';';';';';';

Cartoonfreak22: There we have it! My version of the ending of KH II. I think this ending is hotter than the real ending and it even has some riku yearning for some of sora. All in all, I'm a sorkai girl, and I always will be. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
